Many lighting systems (e.g., street lights, decorative lights) are controlled by light sensors (e.g., photocells) that detect ambient light in an environment (e.g., sunlight, daylight) in which the lighting systems are placed. For example, street lights can be turned on when the ambient light decreases below a threshold value and turned off when the ambient light increases above the threshold value. Light sensors can be expensive and/or cumbersome to install and maintain on every light source (e.g., individual street light) and therefore a system is needed to reduce the number of light sensors required in a lighting system.